


A Hero in Our Eyes

by royalflush (kadotoriku)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Gwen Stacy, BAMF Harry Osborn, BAMF Mary Jane Watson, BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, POV Alternating, POV Outsider, Secret Identity, Self-Indulgent, Social Media, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, Team as Family, Teamwork, Unreliable Narrator, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadotoriku/pseuds/royalflush
Summary: When Peter Parker first donned his bright homemade red-and-blue costume, he didn't think that he'd ever share his secret double life to anyone, much less have any allies up his sleeve. However, he stands corrected when he makes a difficult decision, and is subsequently blown away by his friends' loyalty, support, and eagerness to help him in his highly illegal wall-crawling, web-slinging nighttime activities.
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy & Mary Jane Watson
Kudos: 27





	A Hero in Our Eyes

**The Daily Bugle** **✓** **  
** @thedailybugle

Mysterious masked man in red and blue spotted countless times in Queens! Strikes terror in the hearts of many of the good people! Who is he? Can he be trusted?

Read more on our website:  
thedailybugle.net/news/2015/masked-menace-in-queens

> **C loves 1D** @MacNCheezit  
Replying to @thedailybugle

smh ANOTHER wannabe hero???

>> **SHOOTERS FOR SMROOKIES** @teamfucksm  
Replying to @MacNCheezit and @thedailybugle

Well it’s not like the Avengers are doing shit

> **jana** @juhnuh69  
Replying to @thedailybugle

“menace” ?? he saved me from getting robbed !!

>> **kei** @eeeksuoh  
Replying to @juhnuh69 and @thedailybugle

(Hope you’re safe and okay now!)

The masked guy gave me back my bag when someone stole it. :<

> **jo** @joanne_com  
Replying to @thedailybugle

He could be one of those nazis from HYDRA! The data dump of 2014, anyone? The police should arrest him!

> **stella stella stellaaa** @rayoflight  
Replying to @thedailybugle

tbh we need smth to keep these mutants n mutates in check :/ whats stopping them from world domination?? the goodness of their hearts?

*

“... _Your principal asked me to address you..._ ”

Harry drums his fingers onto his thigh, arms crossed and lips pinched together in a thin line. As much as he should be listening to the guest speaker at their school assembly, he can’t but constantly glance at his half-dead best friend sitting beside him.

You see, he knows Peter. Has known him for the _longest_ in their little friend group. If there's one thing he can say about Peter, it's that his best friend carries the weight of the whole world on his shoulders like he's— _and please excuse Harry's French—_ fucking Atlas or some shit. Peter could be held hostage at gunpoint and he'd pretend that everything is a-okay.

He can count on one hand the number of people he can truthfully say he trusts with his life: Peter, Gwen, and MJ. That, partnered with the fact that there are many gold diggers willing to rub elbows with him to get close to his trust fund, has resulted in Harry having a sort of... _overprotective_ streak over his loved ones.

( _ ~~Okay, he privately admits to maybe-sorta-kinda having a bit of a possessive streak too. It’s only a small **bit** , MJ! Stop giving him that look!~~_) ~~~~

His money can buy every material thing he desires but nothing can replace _companionship_. Contrary to his father’s beliefs, money can’t buy _everything_. It’s not the key to solving all of his problems. Harry knows since he’s had to grovel at his friends’ feet for forgiveness a handful of times when he said something insensitive or did something stupid.

And... he’s already failed Peter once.

Little while back, Norman shipped his son off to an elite private school in Europe, leaving the two friends to communicate only through intermittent video calls and private chats. That one year was an absolutely excruciating _nightmare_. As a result, Harry fought tooth and nail to go back home, returning only to learn that Peter was fucking taken advantage of by his manipulative, shitty, poor excuse of a **_babysitter_** —

Well. There may or may not have been a huge tantrum in front of his father to let him study in America, _dammit_ , and not send him back across the Atlantic Ocean so Norman can pretend that he doesn’t exist. Harry may or may not have pointed Mr. and Mrs. Parker in the direction of one of the most vicious and ruthless lawyers in Norman’s pocket. He also may or may not have privately ordered the lawyer to **_show no mercy_** and push for the harshest and worst conviction possible for that disgusting _molester_ by all means necessary.

All of those things may or may _not_ have happened, of course.

Which brings them to the present time.

Peter’s been acting... _strange_ lately. He’s more fidgety and jumps at the smallest of sounds, either wide-eyed in paranoia or sleeping like the dead. And there’s the fact that he hasn’t opened up to _any_ of his friends... and doesn’t look like he’s planning to do so either.

Maybe Harry needs to beat it into Peter’s head again that he won’t and will _never_ judge him for venting or ranting. Considering how his meek and mild best friend _snarled_ at Eugene Thompson a week ago, Peter might be needing a healthy outlet for his pent-up anger, frustration, and self-hatred.

Harry sighs sadly, mentally going over the possible things he can do to get Peter to open up and coax him to get the absolute _hell_ away from whatever (or _whoever_ ) is giving him those bruises that he thinks Harry doesn’t know about.

As far as he knows, Thompson has long backed off of verbally harassing Peter and hasn’t attempted to shove him into lockers since the Osborn heir threatened to break his nose the first time he did it. In fact, Thompson has been nothing but polite in the rare cases that they’re forced to interact...

Could Peter be getting himself involved with the wrong crowd? Was he robbed and just didn’t tell his friends? _Maybe Peter is doing—_

Harry pinches the bridge of his nose and shuts his eyes, forcibly cutting off his train of thought before he can jump to overdramatic conclusions without any real substance. He’ll ask Peter himself. If his best friend doesn’t want to talk yet, that’s fine. Harry’s not going to be like his father and demand that Peter spill his guts if he doesn’t want to, but he _will_ make sure that Peter is as safe as he can be.

He looks up just as the Human Torch swipes a flaming hand mid-air. The fire forms a math equation in big bright writings. From top to bottom is a 2, another 2, a horizontal line, and a 3. Slightly bemused at the “ _little demonstration_ ”, he turns his head to look at Peter from the corner of his eyes.

Between the two of them, Peter’s the one more into superheroes. People like Tony Stark, Thor, and Bruce Banner ( _“The Hulk is cool and all, Harry, but not as cool as the most renowned scientist of his generation! Dr. Banner is a hero too!”_ ) make his eyes glow in hero-worship. He _should_ be bouncing in his seat or showing off _some_ semblance of excitement at having an actual superhero, _Johnny Storm_ of the _Fantastic Four,_ giving them a lecture.

Instead, however, Peter’s eyes are concentrated elsewhere, distant like when he’s solving a complicated problem or working out an answer to a difficult question. He’s chewing on his lip, a habit he has when nervous or agitated. Underneath his eyes are dark circles and there’s a hint of blueish color peaking from underneath his oversized hoodie. It’s barely noticeable unless you’re looking for it specifically as it’s hidden under a layer of cheap, thin concealer a shade too light for Peter’s skin.

Harry’s fingers dig into the material of his black jeans. His best friend shouldn’t blame himself for Mr. Parker’s death so much—or for the littlest of things beyond his control, really.

When this assembly is over, he’s _definitely_ going to reaffirm his unwavering presence in Peter’s life, as well as rope Gwen and MJ into the intervention if he needs reinforcements to remind Peter that it’s _not_ his damn fault that a robber was reckless with a gun. He moves his hand to rest it on Peter’s but stops himself mid-action, not wanting to startle his friend and thus leaving his hand to hover awkwardly above Peter’s own.

“Pete.”

A barely noticeable full-body jerk. “Yes, Har?” his voice sounds strained and dry. Peter turns to Harry, concern shining in his eyes because, of course, Peter Parker is a self-sacrificing dumbass that stresses over everyone and everything except for his damn self.

“You good?”

Peter stares, blinking rapidly. “I—uh... I _will_ be,” his voice ends in a soft mumble. He doesn’t bother trying to bullshit Harry that he’s okay, which is _good_.

“Want to talk about it later?” Harry offers.

A noncommittal noise.

“If you want to sleep, go ahead, I’ll cover for you.” Taking it as a small victory when Peter doesn’t push away his hand, Harry continues in a low voice, “You can tell me anything, you know that, right? If there’s anything you need, tell me and I’ll help you. I’ll never judge nor abandon you. Gwen and MJ won’t either.”

“...Thanks, Har.” Bare traces of a smile. “I’m just thinking.”

He squeezes Peter’s hands reassuringly. “When are you not, genius? Don’t overthink too much, though. Punch something, it might make you feel better.”

“Is this an invitation to punch you?” Peter asks, sounding vaguely amused.

“You can _try_ ,” Harry says, “and feel free to give it all you’ve got. It’ll probably be like a small itch for me, at _most_.”

“At _most_?”

Peter’s incredulous voice is a tad bit too loud, as a teacher’s head from the row in front of them swerves around to look at the duo warningly. He visibly winces, recoiling from where he’s leaning towards Harry, and faces the front again.

“Later,” Harry whispers as he takes his hand back.

 _Maybe we should do whole-day movie marathon_ , he mentally plans, _and have our Christmas celebration a little earlier and a little longer_.

There’s almost _always_ a conflicting date in one of their or their friends’ schedules, whether it be an emergency rehearsal, family trip to somewhere over the rainbow, or something along those lines. Now, though, Harry’s _preeetty_ sure that none of them have much plans for the holidays.

He makes a mental note to share his schemes with Gwen and MJ. Norman told him a week ago that he’ll be gone for some business stuff until January or February, so Harry and his friends can crash at his mansion. They can cause as much chaos as they want to and make a mess of the kitchen in their annual attempt to bake a cake from scratch with the power of friendship.

Plans tentatively set in stone, he fights the growing urge to continue daydreaming and catch some Z’s. He tunes in to Storm’s concluding words, mostly to have some sort of knowledge on what was shared in case their teachers ask questions or for a reflection essay. He might as well as _pretend_ to understand why there were fiery symbols floating around the stage earlier.

“ _...It’s_ one _lesson I’ve learned from my partnership with the Fantastic Four! Even the Fantastic Four have had defeats, but we always come back! Our motto is_ Never say die _!_ ”

*

Later, at the conclusion of the Torch’s lecture, Harry hides a yawn behind his hand. He doesn’t get up right away, waiting patiently until majority of the crowd has filtered out of the gym _._ He reviews his game plan for The Intervention to mentally prepare himself for their first period. Christmas break is so close yet so _far_ , the weekend has never felt more distant.

“Pete, about the Bio thing that Dr. Connors gave us yes... ter...”

Harry trails off when turns and discovers the lack of Peter Parker in the chair beside him. _Where did—?_ He zooms into the scrawny figure going towards the side of the stage.

“ _Wait here, I’ll be back!_ ”

He’s caught off guard by the expression he sees on Peter’s face; his eyes are wide in a way that’s simultaneously determined, crazed, and manic like he just discovered the key to world peace. His fists are clenched so tight that Harry worries that he’ll draw blood.

The Osborn heir stands perfectly still to process the sudden... spike in his friend’s behavior. Should he follow him? Wait for him from where he is?

 _Well_... If Peter wants to take his chances with one of his idols, Harry’s going to be behind him for back-up ( _even if it is a bit strange, considering that he can count on_ one _hand the number of times he’s seen Peter fawning over the F4_ ). He stands up, jogging slightly to catch up with Peter’s powerwalking.

A crowd of fans surround the Torch, some giggling and chattering excitedly to one another. Harry purses his lips in disdain at the noise and lack of order. There’s no queue for people to line up as his schoolmates try to get close to the celebrity. Every person for themself, it seems.

He muses on Peter’s strange conviction to go to Storm. Getting closer to his friend’s location, he supposes that Peter needs something else to fixate on. After all, Harry _did_ joke with him that he should stop overthinking, maybe mindlessly punch something so he can distract himself from— ** _wait_**.

That’s when it hits Harry.

The reason why his friend is clenching his fists tightly... The reason why his expression earlier was hysterical... The reason why he’s currently shaking like he’s on an adrenaline high... The reason why he looks so _determined_ to get the Torch to notice him.

_Oh my God, Peter’s going to punch the Human Torch._

Frantically, he scrambles to predict the possible fallouts of his nerdy wallflower best friend getting into a physical altercation with an _enhanced superhero_ , and how to prevent the twenty horrible scenarios his head conjures up. Is Peter _actually_ going to listen to Harry’s terrible idea and _go for it_?

Come on, Peter can’t be _that_ out of it...

_Right...?_

“Pete—hey, wait up!” _I only meant it as a joke! I’ll always love and support you but if you want to commit your first ever act of violence against someone so you can release some stress, please don’t do it to a **celebrity**!_

His whisper-yells go unheard as Peter easily maneuvers through the crowd of fans to get closer to Storm.

Peter’s hand hovers above Storm’s shoulder, his fingers brushing over the blue fabric of Storm’s uniform to get the Torch’s attention. As Harry’s heart momentarily jumps to his throat and stops beating, Peter opens his mouth and what comes out is:

“I want to thank you for that speech! I—I’ll never forget what you said today! It meant a lot to me!”

_What._

Harry’s brain short-circuits as he tries to process his best friend’s words. That’s the... that’s the _Fanboy Voice_... The tone that Peter uses when gushing over Thor’s arms or one of Stark’s many ( _obviously inferior_ ) inventions or Daredevil’s most recent bust...

Did Storm’s speech really inspire him? Is Harry witnessing the birth of _another_ one of Peter’s fanboy crushes? If it is, should he bring out his phone to immortalize this moment? ( _ ~~Ah, shit, here we go again~~_ ).

“Huh? Oh, sure—sure! Glad you enjoyed it, fella!” Storm gives Peter a million-megawatt smile before reverting his attention to signing one of his fans’ notebook.

Peter spins on his heel and beams at Harry, who lets out a sigh of relief of the averted crisis. _Turns out, it’s_ me _that overthinks things and not Peter. What a plot twist_.

“Sooo...” Harry comes close enough to sling an arm over his friend’s shoulder, leading the two of them into the direction of their lockers. He takes a quick glance at his phone and breathes more easily when he learns that they’re not late for Biology. “Johnny Storm, huh?”

“Mmm.” Peter makes a vague noise that communicates how Harry’s words went in one ear and out the other.

Noticeably, though, Peter has more bounce to his step, holding his head high as if having been in the Torch’s general vicinity gave him a confidence boost. He’s squinting his eyes in concentration again, but it’s not as frustrated as a while ago—like something (or some _one_ ) added a vital piece of the mental puzzle he’s been solving.

Filling away the potential ammunition for the future, Harry decides to just bask in his friend’s light mood and postpones the teasing and interrogation for later.

**Author's Note:**

> I was poking around old Spider-Man kink memes when I found [this](https://spiderkinkmod.livejournal.com/1663.html?thread=161151#t161151)/[this](https://spiderkink.livejournal.com/1612.html?thread=691788#t691788) glorious prompt and I just HAD to write it. If ever OP!anon finds this fic, uhh, howdy! Never give up on your prompts because someone might fill it 7 years later, hahah.
> 
> Chapter title is from [Centuries by Fall Out Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBr7kECsjcQ). Oh, and fun fact! For inspiration, I listen to [The Spectacular Spider-Man's full opening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxtvogVepSg), which is also where the story's title is from.
> 
> This fic is a monstrous hybrid of the different interpretations of Spider-Man canons, but is mostly set in the MCU. I've spent wayyy too much time going back and forth with the MCU timeline ughklfjlsj don't worry, though, the focus is on Peter and his merry band of marauders vs. supervillains and the infamous Parker Luck.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this self-indulgent word dump and feel free to leave a comment on your way out! :) Is there something you want to read about or see? Let me know!


End file.
